


The Uchiha Embezzlement

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Theft, back to school shopping, embezzlement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: As some of the friends move onto college, and embezzlement scandal rocks a family business. The detectives are called in to help solve more than just the white collar crime.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the new mystery. I'm bringing back some characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends have a bittersweet time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for TUE. AMCC will be updated tmw. A word of warning, I'm taking the weekend off, so there won't be any updates until Monday.

**_Multipurpose room A, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives held a farewell party for Cora, Allison, Malia, and Kira at the community center. Their friends were there.

The food was chocolate and vanilla cake, sushi, and a fruit platter. A bowl of raspberry sherbet punch had been set out. The sushi flavors were philadelphia, california, crunch, tiger, and spicy tuna.

They mingled, ate, and talked. It was bittersweet and they already missed their friends. They hugged and danced and remembered the good times.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve grabbed lunch and ate alone at home. They cuddled and kissed after finishing lunch. Steve smirked and kissed him harder. Bucky got the message and returned the kiss.

**_Dylan and Bronwen's place;_ **

Dylan and Bronwen had some alone time at home. Dylan helped Bronwen lay down and rubbed her belly. Dylan kissed her belly and sighed. He loved his family so much.

* * *

  ** _Itachi's office, Uchiha Enterprises Headquarters;_**

Itachi and Shisui had a meeting. They looked through the ledger, and rechecked it for the tenth time. Nope, they wasn't wrong as they had hoped. They sighed, resigning themselves to the inevitable.

"How much money was taken?" Itachi was saying.

"Too much to be an accident." Shisui replied. Itachi groaned as he face palmed.

"So much for my hopes. This is a disaster!" he exclaimed.

"We need help, but outside the company." Shisui warned. Itachi sat in thought. About fifteen minutes later, he got an idea.

"I know who to ask." Itachi stated.

"Do tell." Shisui requested. In reply, Itachi stood up and secured the room. When he was reassured of their complete privacy, he sat his best friend and cousin down. After swearing his friend to absolute secrecy, Itachi began explaining exactly whom he had in mind...


	2. Registration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve put another child in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detective agency was quiet. They went through their files while Helen overlooked the schedules for the fall term. They checked in on old cases.

"Okay, one more file." Derek said.

* * *

**_Asgard department store, Manhattan;  
_ **

Asgard cleaned out their summer stock. Clothes and makeup sold like crazy.

"These prices are really low." a customer marveled.

"That's pretty good. We need fall stuff." another customer replied.

"I love this lavender eye shadow." they smiled. The sale was a massive success.

* * *

In the meantime, Steve took the kids to shop for school supplies. They bought pencils, pink erasers, glue sticks, pencil cases, spiral notebooks, pocket folders, pencil crayons, markers, and scissors. Drew got a box of crayons while Zack got extras such as a bottle of white glue, highlighters, pens, a ruler, a binder, paper, a calculator, a pencil sharper, and a pocket dictionary.

"Now, let's get you guys ready to learn." Steve smiled.

After they finished their shopping, the kids were dropped off at daycare. Then Steve took Zack and met with Bucky at the middle school.. They brought Zack and his papers in the school. They registered him through age group and development.

"I hate all of this paperwork." Bucky groaned. Steve touched his hand.

"Dear, this is for our son. Don't mess this up." he requested.

"Fine for our son." Bucky relented.

"Thattaboy." Steve smiled.

"But you're right. This was a too long process." he sighed.

* * *

  ** _daycare, Springbrooks Community Center;  
_**

Lottie and the other kids had fun at daycare. They played with their toys. Pietro played with his action figures as the others cooked in the play kitchen center. It preoccupied their time.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time alone. They cuddled up close in the master bedroom.

"Almost all of our babies are in school." Bucky mentioned.

"Zack is growing up so fast." Steve sighed.

"I don't want to think about that." Bucky grimaced.

"Me neither." Steve had to admit. The couple sighed and snuggled closer.


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles take another case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The bakery had a back to school sale. The building was packed to capacity. People were lined up with wallets in hand. The line reached all the way nearly to the entrance. The treats sold quickly and soon the staff had to make more fruit popsicles. The sale was a massive success.

"That was tough." Mika sighed.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home;_ **

A few days later, Corey, Mason, Brett, Liam, Ryan, Alicia and friends had one last hurray before school started. They visited A Taste of Home to grab lunch. They brought sandwiches and treats. They had a lot of fun.

"To the summer. We miss you already," Liam toasted.

* * *

The next day, Liam, Mason, and their boyfriends went out on a double date. They attended a baseball game. They ate hot dogs and fries. They cheered and had fun. The game was fun to watch, but the company was better.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Derek and Stiles were working on one final piece of a case when Itachi arrived. He knocked before walked in.

"How can we help you?" Stiles asked.

"I need help. A thief is in my company. To be exact, an Uchiha has been taking from the family." Itachi revealed.

"Why would they steal?" Derek was confused.

"I don't know. Please catch them so I can ask." Itachi requested.

"Okay, we will take it. Please take a seat. I have more questions." Stiles responded.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled.

"Were we right to take the case?" Derek was saying.

"Our job is to help people and he needs it." Stiles responded.

"He has a shaky hold on whatever is left of his company. We will help." Derek declared. The couple kissed and put away work. They needed time for themselves.


	4. Discrepancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens look in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. AMCC will be updated tmw.

Derek, Stiles, Allison, Skye, Boyd, Erica, and Cora began their investigation. They looked at company records in the records room.

"Yeah, a huge chunk of money and reported investments are missing." Cora commented.

"Why bring this to us now? These discrepancies go back a year or two." Skye added.

"We just got the papers to look," Itachi sighed.

"I took over only a year ago. So for all I know someone could have ignored this before I took position." he finished. Skye, Cora, and Stiles looked at each other before asking.

"Is it okay if we take these or copies of these forms?"

"Please take them all now. I don't want anyone to meddle with them before they can be sent." Itachi nodded. The CEO called a driver to load the boxes and take the detectives back to their office. They were knee deep in a years long embezzlement scheme.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

Lacrosse tryouts for the fall came rapidly as the countdown to the fall term begun. Summer camp had ended not two weeks ago, and Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason were back on the field to clench a spot on the team. The boys made the varsity team easily, but two other new players ended up joining. Peter Parker and Harry Osborn were fitted for their varsity jerseys and assigned to their positions. A pair of freshmen; Blake and Meiran impressed Dylan and Obito with not only their moves but teamwork with the older Varsity players.

"Alright, guys. Practice schedules will be emailed within the next week," Obito announced.

"For now, pick up your workout schedule and team-bonding posters and go home." he finished.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They went to a sushi bar. The couples ordered their favorite pieces of sushi with water or tea. They joked around and shared their food and drink. The date night was needed after the stressful transition that was underway.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shisui went inside the file room to return some files. He caught the thief trying to open a locked drawer. He cleared his throat;

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded. The thief jumped and looked around frantically.

"Uh, it was not what it looks like!" they stuttered. Shisui was confused at first, but realization dawned. He soon became disappointed with the thief. How could they do this to their family?

"Give back the money, or there will be consequences." he stated.

"I am not stealing!" they denied. Shisui gave them a look, before turning on his heel and leaving.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled as they kissed with hunger. Then Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully. Steve moaned and thrust against Bucky's thigh. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up.

Bucky rolled Steve onto his side and pressed in slowly. When he was all the way in to the hilt, Bucky pulled out and thrust back in. He started a steady pace. After what seemed like an eternity, they were close. Moments later, they came with cries of pleasure.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed again. When they were recovered, they got up to clean and dress.


	5. Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start reading the financial records.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Bad news, I'm going out of town tmw to attend my grandma's funeral. As far as I know, I won't be able to update my fics for about a week. Sorry again, I'll try to write when I'm out of state, but I doubt we will be in the mood to do much.

Itachi was going through paperwork in his office before Shisui slipped in. Shisui was nervous and wringing his hands. Itachi became concerned.

"Shisui, what is the problem? Why are you nervous?" he wanted to know.

"There is something serious going on. I saw someone trying to break in our record cabinets." Shisui confessed. Itachi deflated,

"I already knew about it. Who was it?" he sighed. Shisui was about to reply when they were interrupted by a fire alarm. They were completely dismayed. They separated and walked out of the building.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives put together their suspect list. They had to read every document.

"I am dying here. Make sure I am not buried under financial records." Skye requested.

"No promises." Liam replied.

"Alright. I call for a break and some lunch. Mark your page and let's get snacks." Malia declared.

* * *

**_Allison's bedroom;_ **

Scott and Allison talked over Skype. Allison was relaxing and excited to see her boyfriend.

"How is your case?" Scott asked.

"We almost died under a pile of expense reports. So, not as bad as usual." Allison admitted.

"Oh, wow." Scott breathed.

"Yeah. It's rough." Allison sighed. All too soon, it was time to say goodbye, so they blew kisses.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community center;_ **

Steve was working on the scenery piece for the play; East of the Sun, West of the Moon. The background was whimsical and beautiful.

"This is marvelous, Steve." the director smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Steve blushed.

"Have a good day." they replied.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I'm exhausted." Stiles was saying.

"Yeah, me too. How many boxes left?" Derek wanted to know.

"Just twelve boxes of stuff now." came the reply.

"Oh, thank the heavens." Derek sighed in relief. Stiles kissed him hard.

"Thanks!" he replied happily.


	6. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi has to rush to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-7 will be posted next.

**_Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Shisui walked down the street to his home. He was paranoid and looked around everywhere. All of sudden, bright lights shone and lit on him. He began to run. The tires screeched violently. A violent, curdling thud sounded in the dark and the screech began again. The driver escaped down the street. A resident heard it all and came running. They saw Shisui bleeding on the pavement and called 911.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives and Itachi were in the office discussing the case when they received the call.

"Okay, so we found patterns of the money loss-" Skye was saying when the phone rang. Itachi answered it,

"What is wrong?" he asked. Moments later, he exclaimed,

"Oh fear, God. I will be there!" he hung up and turned to the others.

"They tried to silence him. I must be with him." he declared.

"Please go to him. We will take care of this another time." Derek responded.

* * *

**_New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center;_ **

Shisui was in the ICU when Itachi arrived. At the moment, Itachi was talking with Dr. Stephen Strange and Becca Barnes-Proctor.

"How is he doing?" Itachi was saying.

"he is in serious condition. We induced a medical coma." Stephen explained.

"Please, do everything you must." Itachi pleaded.

"We will." Becca promised. Itachi was not yet allowed to see his cousin, but he would wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They kissed to try to ease their worries.

"We bit off so much." Stiles sighed. They settled down and tried to forget their troubles for the moment.

* * *

**_Dylan and Bronwen's place;_ **

Dylan and Ryan showed Bronwen the finished nursery. The nursery was bright and well decorated. Bronwen was brought to tears.

"Thank you so much!" she sniffed.

"It was no problem." Ryan smiled. Bronwen hugged them tight.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex,  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. They cuddled closer in their bed as they relaxed. A few minutes later, they kissed once more before they laid down to spoon. Bucky was the bigger spoon as usual. Bucky wrapped himself around his husband as they drifted off.


	7. Tread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives visit the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 will be posted next.

Steve worked on the new Labor Day menu. He wrote down fruit gels, the usual cupcakes and cookie cuts. The cookie theme was patriotic as in flags, stars & stripes. There were pies and cheesecake. In the end, the finished menu had decadent cupcakes and chewy fruit gels. Steve smiled at the finished product, he loved the design. He stood up and brought it all to Bronwen.

* * *

**_Shisui's neighborhood, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives visited the crime scene. They began to look into a few things.

"These tire tracks are an unusual tread. Did the police cover this?" Cora was saying.

"Yeah. Haven't tested it yet." Stiles replied.

"Okay, that's one thing. And the way the tracks come off as erratic. This was definitely no mistake." Skye announced.

"Alright. Let's get our own samples." Derek declared.

* * *

That afternoon, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Malia, Kira, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They went to a karaoke place. They sang 90s classics out loud. They laughed it up and ate snacks. It was the funniest night of their lives.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse;_ **

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Stiles, Danielle, and Isaac gathered for dinner. Rose and Stiles made roasted pork belly with rice and fresh greens.

They pulled apart the greens, got the pickled cucumbers, sauces, and pork belly ready. The plates were clean and cleared by dinner's end.

* * *

  ** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_**

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door to their room and kissed. They gripped and groped as they stripped the other of their clothes. When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their king-sized bed. Then he grabbed the lube and started to slick up his fingers.

Bucky carefully prepped Steve. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up. Then he grabbed Steve's hips and carefully lined himself up. Bucky pushed in and kissed Steve hard. He went still as he waited for Steve to adjust. 

A moment later, Steve moaned and gripped Bucky's shoulders. Bucky took that as his cue to pull out before thrusting back in. He started a slow, powerful pace.

A long while later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve. He stroked the blonde to orgasm. Steve panted as he tightened onto Bucky. The couple shook as they came panting.

After the husbands recovered, they got up. Steve giggled as he stole another kiss before running to the bath.

"Last one in the bathroom strips the bed and does the laundry." he declared. Bucky raced him, only to lose. They kissed once more when they were in the shower.


	8. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family experiences pain again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

Camden, Isaac, and Zack hung out at a Gelato ice cream shop. They enjoyed their treats of mango, black cherry, and Chocolate Peanut Butter Cup. They talked about school and hobbies. They were extremely happy and thriving. They bought more gelato to go.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives had another meeting. The topic was the tire treads.

"Okay, the treads came back to a fancy rare make." Derek began. They were relieved.

"That means it's possible to track." Erica sighed.

"Yes, I have to ask Parrish for that." Derek replied.

"Why would a thief be so risky?" Cora was confused.

"I don't know. It's a foolish affair." Boyd replied.

"Alright, get this back to the lab." Stiles declared.

"We need a quick idea." Brett announced.

* * *

At lunchtime, Peter and Chris went out on a date. They ordered pho and spring rolls. They had a ton of fun together. At the end of lunch, Peter and Chris kissed and smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, the thief was walking the alleys when they were corned by yet another relative; Sai Uchiha. The thief was unsettled by the close proximity.

"What do you want?" the thief asked.

"Well, for starters, some answers on how you did it would be nice." Sai smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, man." the thief responded. Sai was undaunted.

"I know about the swiss accounts. What would the IRS think if they was to get a call about tax evasion?" Sai pondered abroad. The thief was taken aback and tried to bluff their way out through. Sadly, Sai wasn't buying it. Soon, a fierce argument broke out.

"Tell and I kill you!" the thief screamed.

"Oh you will, huh? Pathetic!" Sai sneered. The thief growled and pulled out a switchblade. They stabbed Sai in the abdomen. Moments later, the haze of rage left them and they looked at their hand as realization set in. They panicked and turned and ran.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The husbands cuddled under their duvet.

"How is the play coming?" Bucky asked.

"It will be amazing! The cast have been working hard." Steve replied happily.

"You look so passionate." Bucky smiled.

"It makes me super happy. I like helping the community." Steve returned the smile. Bucky kissed his husband and beamed.


	9. Samples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a look at the new crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

Parrish and his squad stepped onto the scene. The body was already decomposing and leaving a sickly stench.

"Can we please get filter masks? The smell is awful." Bobbi requested. Parrish nodded,

"Make it the extra thick ones, please." he responded.

"Alright, let's talk to the ME." Natasha suggested. So, they approached Melinda May with many questions.

* * *

A few hours later, the detectives investigated the crime scene. They all groaned and gagged as they approached the dumpsters.

"What can we get from the scene?" Cora wanted to know.

"The victim was left for awhile." Skye answered. They looked around for any samples.

"There is a ton of evidence. This was not planned." Derek announced.

"We can pin the killer down easily!" Erica exclaimed.

"Make sure to change gloves regularly." Boyd warned. After collecting several samples, they finally left.

* * *

**_Allison's bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Scott and Allison talked over Skype. They were tired from the day. Scott had a lot of things to do before he left for college.

"How are you, Scott?" Allison asked.

"I was finishing some last things for Deaton." Scott replied.

"That's awesome." Allison smiled. Scott changed the subject topic,

"By the way, I hope that everything is coming together. I can't wait until we can be together again." he smiled.

"I hope so, too, Scott." Allison replied happily. They blew kisses before signing off.

* * *

**_family room, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They played Go Fish. They had a lot of fun, despite Pietro fooling around. 

Every time someone asked for a card that they didn't have. Pietro would say 'Go Fish'. When Zack had up to 15 cards, he couldn't bear it anymore and complained.

"Dad, Papa, Pietro is cheating!" he exclaimed.

"Pietro! We are restarting the game if you don't stop." Bucky warned. Pietro sulked but he gave up the cheating. Steve kissed Pietro's cheek.

"No pouting. Chin up and play fair." he requested. The boy giggled and played along.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up and kissed.

"I'm so happy to be in your arms." Stiles was saying.

"I love having you here." Derek responded. Stiles crawled into his lap for another soft warm kiss. Derek and Stiles made out until they had nothing more in them.


	10. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives formulate a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. AMCC will be updated next.  
> Sorry about the delay, I got sidetracked with something.

A week later, Allison, Malia, Kira, and Cora got ready for college. They packed up clothes, shoes, furniture, supplies, and paperwork.

"It's almost time for orientation." Allison said.

* * *

While the young women were packing, Steve and Dr. Briggs held a group therapy session. Isaac and Ryan were relaxed in their chairs while the newcomers were anxious and uncomfortable. The youngest teen looked like he wanted to bolt.

"Blake? Is that really you?" Ryan was surprised.

"Yeah. Wait-it's you, Ryan!" Blake exclaimed. Dr. Briggs and Steve were surprised.

"You know each other?" Dr. Briggs questioned.

"We knew each other once." Ryan revealed. Blake, Hikaru, and Credence were introduced. Credence was 16 years old and had dark hair and eyes. Hikaru was a 14 years old redhead with green eyes, Blake was 13. His blond hair was cropped against his neck, and his eyes glowed a soft blue hue. They stood awkwardly before everyone. A few minutes later, Dr. Briggs started the session.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives held a meeting. They were all business. 

"We can set up a trap." Cora suggested.

"That will do." Derek replied.

"Let's begin." Stiles said. So they began to work and plan.

* * *

**_bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I have an early day tomorrow." Steve was saying.

"Do you have any therapy appointments on top of scenery painting?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Yes. I need to get into a rhythm." Steve replied.

"You seem stressed. Let me relax you." Bucky suggested. Steve grinned and accepted his husband's kisses. Soon, they parted and Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up. Grabbing Steve's hips, Bucky pressed into Steve carefully. When he was all the way in, he pulled slowly out and thrust back in. They took their time and sought pleasure.

After about twenty minutes, they got close to coming. Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled semen all over their stomachs, Bucky followed moments later. As they recovered from their highs, the couple kissed once more and smiled brightly.

* * *

**_Uchiha Enterprises Headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

The detectives staked out the file room at Uchiha headquarters. Several hours later, the thief arrived. The door opened and locked. They broke open the filing cabinet with a cheer.

"Stop right there! Reveal yourself!" Derek commanded.


	11. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murderer us finally cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, sorry for the delay, but something kept coming up. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The detectives blocked the killer's every exit. The killer looked around him.

"Indra Uchiha." Derek stated.

"Yes, that is me." Indra responded.

"A pleasure to see who has been pursing me." he finished.

* * *

The detectives and Indra glared at each other. Finally, the uneasy silence was broken when Stiles asked a question.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Indra deflected.

"Why steal?" Stiles wasn't about to let the thief off the hook!

"I wanted the power of the company, but Itachi's family was given the top seat. So I stole what was mine." Indra admitted nonchalantly.

"Why run over your cousin?" Cora took up the questioning.

"He put the precious CEO on my scent so he had to be taken out." Indra confessed.

"Why kill?" Allison wasn't impressed.

"Sai tried to blackmail me, so I killed him." Indra started.

"Now, I guess I have to do it again." he finished.

* * *

The detectives and Indra had a standoff. He immediately rushed them. They grabbed at him and took him down. However, Indra slipped from their hands and got in a fighting stance. The chaos got worse as they all rushed to get him before it was too late.

* * *

A few minutes later, the fight was ongoing, as the detectives grabbed at Indra. And the latter evaded them. Several minutes later, the detectives finally got a hold of Indra. They proceeded to secure his legs. The police arrived and arrested Indra.

The detectives sat on the curb and watched as Indra was dragged out of the building cursing. They were exhausted.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles were finally alone. They cuddled close for comfort.

"We deserve a break." Stiles was saying.

"Maybe, we don't take anything unnecessary for awhile. The newcomers can take them. We'll have our other cases." Derek suggested.

"That would work perfectly. It's a deal then." Stiles smiled as he kissed Derek.


	12. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start their break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. CH 12 will be posted next.

The media covered the massive that followed the case. The stock took a hit but bounced back. Now, they were more careful with finances, including a biyearly audit and careful paperwork. This was not happening again if they could help it.

While the Uchihas were dealing with yet another scandal, Steve and Dr. Briggs had their regular meeting. The therapists had their files with them.

"I would like to discuss a plan to go about addressing emotional issues that Blake is exhibiting," Dr. Briggs began. Steve opened Blake's file to read.

"He has a history of gang activity and was gaslit." he said.

"He is very defensive. Not violent, but not afraid to get away." Dr. Briggs nodded.

"He is a trauma survivor; it is only natural that he would react that way." Steve responded. With the vital facts reviewed, Dr. Briggs had a request for her fellow therapist.

"Please, call me Elizabeth. If you will be working with me, we must be on a first name basis." she requested.

"As you wish. If that is the case, then call me Steve." Steve responded. They shook hands and smiled.

"Okay, let's work on reflection notes." Elizabeth suggested.

* * *

**_New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center;_ **

Shisui woke up in a hospital bed. The light split his head and he rolled to the side to cover his face. Itachi and Obito surrounded his bed and smiled happily. They gently hugged him before calling in a nurse.

"Welcome back. We have some news." Itachi grinned at his cousin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Brett, Liam, Boyd, Erica, Corey, and Mason went out on a group date. They went mini golfing. They played fifteen holes of golf. Boyd took home the trophy after beating everyone by over ten stokes.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, the Hale, Aegent, and Townsend families plus Isaac, Danielle, and Stiles got together for a family dinner. The meal consisted of lasagna, herb bread, and a house salad. They talked happily as they ate a warm dinner. They were extremely happy. It was a nice bit of comfort.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled and kissed playfully. Soon, Bucky gripped his husband' hips and kissed him softly. 

When the kiss ended, Bucky grabbed the lube and started slicking up his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and lined himself up.

Bucky pushed into Steve and thrust slowly. The pace was slow and loving. After about an eternity, they were close. So Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and stroked him to orgasm. They came with harsh shudders.

As they recovered in the aftermath, they sighed and grinned. Minutes later, they got up and stripped the bed and started the shower.


	13. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pan out, the epi should be posted tmw.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Isaac, Danielle, and Stiles gathered for brunch. Camden and some others had been invited. There were platters and dishes of delicious looking food on the table. Pitchers had been filled with orange juice and milk. The coffee machine was nearby. 

The dishes were; banana bread with apple butter, caprese stuffed avocados, egg and cheese souffle, pesto-ricotta pie, sausages, cranberry muffins, apple-cheese danishes, smoked salmon cream cheese sandwiches, potato pancakes and cheese grits. 

The Belgian waffles were set on another tables with toppings such as chocolate syrup, powdered sugar, whipped cream, strawberries and bananas.

The desserts consisted of chocolate doughnuts, coffee cake, glazed fruit tarts, lemon truffle pie, strawberry cake with cream cheese frosting, chocolate chip cookies, cinnamon buns, and eclairs.

They filled their plates and sat down to eat. They chatted away happily and had a great time.

* * *

**_LaGuardia Airport, Queens;_ **

Derek, Stiles and the others said goodbye to their friends. They hugged Allison, Kira, Malia, and Cora. The girls sobbed and clung to their friends. They were teary eyed because they wouldn't be able to see their loved ones until Thanksgiving. 

Allison would be attending a college in Atlanta, Georgia, while Cora attended uni in Roanoke, Virginia. Malia and Kira had opted for University of California. 

"Don't cry," Derek sighed as he tried to comfort his friends.

"This isn't forever." Stiles added.

* * *

While Derek and Stiles were saying goodbye, Bucky and Steve went to a small mom-and-pop sandwich shop for their lunch date. They were happy and smiling. They shared their day, food, and smiles. It was a cute and sweet outing.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Steve held an art therapy session. Isaac, Ryan, Hikaru, Credence, and Blake attended.

"Today, we are all getting Bob Ross and working on nature. In the colors of your current feelings, paint a nature scene." Steve began.

Some forests were painted in traditional greens and browns with oranges. Others were cool blues and some were fiery reds. Steve made a note of it to discuss with Elizabeth.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles got away from their family to rest up. Stiles sat in Derek's lap and read a small excerpt from one of Derek's current books. 

"This is nice. Just us and a good book." Derek commented.

"I love this." Stiles smiled. Derek kissed his shoulder and sighed. Stiles sighed and snuggled farther into his arms.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families hold dinners and jam sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Manhunt will be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives worked and had a normal day. Then the new hires came in.

"Here is our bullpen." Derek began as he showed them around. They went through the file room and the main office of the center.

"Alright, pick a desk." Trip suggested. The new hires were enthusiastic and ready.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve played music with their children and sang songs. They had a great time together. They kissed their kids' cheeks and played some more.

* * *

The next day, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason had a group date. They cooked at home. They made different sweets, ranging from spiced to sweet. They had a great time, tasting, mixing, and baking. After the dishes were cut and arranged, they stepped out and sat around the table snacking and relaxing.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse;_ **

Peter, Chris, Rose, Heather, Ryan, Isaac, Danielle, and the Rogers-Barnes kids gathered for a family dinner. They made gumbo with bread and rice. They enjoyed the spicy, hearty dish and talked through their days. It was the perfect evening.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They rolled around and kissed on their bed. Bucky pulled Steve into his lap. Steve giggled and ran his hands through Bucky's hair. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up. He took his time, kissing every inch of Steve and prepping him.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He pushed in and kissed his husband, before starting a pace.

The pace was slow and sensual. Steve felt every electrifying touch and kiss. Eventually, Bucky's thrusts slowed to a crawl.

"Speed up. Please, baby!" Steve pleaded.

"No. I let it go my pace or none at all." Bucky replied. Steve kept pouting but eventually gave up.

Twenty minutes later, they were close and ready to give in. So Bucky stroked his husband until he came over his chest. Moments later, Bucky followed Steve over the edge and spilled his seed deep inside of Steve.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled lazily. Bucky kissed him one more before shutting off the light. Everything was perfect.


End file.
